startrekpreciousfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Pureshasu (NCC-86521)
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see [[ISS Pureshasu|ISS ''Pureshasu]]. :For the ship's successor, see [[USS Pureshasu (NCC-86521-A)|USS ''Pureshasu-A]] The USS Pureshasu (NCC-86521) was a Federation Starfleet vessel fulfilling missions for Starfleet during the early 25th century. The Pureshasu was commissioned in 2409, and her commanding officer was Captain Nathan Jenkins, with a crew of about 750. In 2414 during the final conflict with the Borg, Nathan Jenkins used the Pureshasu as a battering ram after his crew had abandoned ship into Rose Tyler's Borg Diamond. The result was the complete destruction of the Pureshasu and the diamond in an attempt to destroy the Borg for good. (Star Trek: Future Perils) History Construction and launch In service Technical information In her original configuration, the Enterprise-E was under 700 meters long and had 24 decks according to Jean-Luc Picard, although Deck 26 was reported as being controlled by the Borg. She was equipped with twelve phaser arrays and five torpedo tubes. By 2379, the Enterprise-E had undergone at least one refit, including four additional phaser arrays and five additional torpedo tubes. The number of decks was also increased by five to a minimum of 29. ( ) However, if the ship did have a Deck 26 during the Borg attack, despite the number mentioned by Picard, then it could have also had a Deck 29, without any change in the interim. Sections included deflector control, stellar cartography, hydroponics (on deck 11), and one sickbay ward. Main engineering and sickbay were on Deck 16. ( ) The Enterprise carried a newer design of shuttlecraft as well as numerous other forms of transportation including a warp-capable captain's yacht, the Cousteau, ( ) and a special multipurpose shuttlecraft, the . ( ) The yacht was installed as a part of the saucer section, and detached upon deployment. Other auxiliary craft were launched from two shuttlebays; one at the aft end of the secondary hull, and another near the aft end of the primary hull. Unique characteristics Ablative armor The Defiant was equipped with an ablative armor coating that was designed to disintegrate under enemy fire at a controlled rate. It dissipated the effects of directed energy weapons, decreasing damage to the main hull of the ship and therefore providing an extra layer of defense. As late as 2372, Starfleet wasn't informed that the Defiant was equipped in that way. ( ) Cloaking device After the Dominion threat emerged in late 2370, a special amendment made to the Treaty of Algeron allowed the Defiant to be equipped with a Romulan cloaking device. In exchange for providing the cloaking device, the Federation agreed to share all of its Dominion intelligence with the Romulan government. Additionally, the cloak was only authorized for use in the Gamma Quadrant, although Captain Sisko violated this provision on numerous occasions. Use of the cloaking device was initially supervised by Sub-Commander T'Rul, although the Romulans later discontinued supervision. ( ) Because of the amount of power the Defiant used, the cloak did not completely hide the ship from Jem'Hadar sensors during normal operation. ( ) First contacts * Karemma (the Ferengi were the first Alpha Quadrant species to contact them) * Founders, 2371 * Meridian, 2371 Command crew The Defiant s permanent assignment at Deep Space 9 as a support vessel meant that it had no specific or dedicated crew complement. The vessel was manned by station personnel; its crew complement, as well as their assignments, often varied by mission. *Commanding officer **Commander/Captain Benjamin Sisko (2371-2375) **Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (2374) *Executive officer / Tactical officer **Colonel Kira Nerys (2371-2375) **Lieutenant Commander Worf (2372-2375) *Chief engineer **Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien (2371-2375) *Chief medical officer **Lieutenant Julian Bashir (2371-2375) *Helmsman **Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (2371-2374) **Ensign Nog (2373-2375) *Science Officer **Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (2371-2374) *Security chief **Lieutenant Commander Michael Eddington (2371-2372) *Counselor/Communications Officer **Lieutenant junior grade Ezri Dax (2375) *Engineer **Ensign Nog (2373-2375) established that Worf was the first officer of the Defiant while Kira was the first officer of the station, there was some inconsistency in this arrangement. Based on , and , it would appear that Kira retained the first officer's position when the Defiant was operating outside of Federation space, while Worf took the position during operations inside Federation space, although this was not directly clarified on the show, so it remains speculation.}} ;Additional personnel: * [[Deep Space 9 personnel#Unnamed personnel|Unnamed Starfleet personnel serving on the USS Defiant]] :See also [[USS Aventine personnel|USS ''Aventine personnel]] * Commanding officer: ** Captain Dexar (2380-2381, KIA) ** Captain Ezri Dax (2381-2385, 2385) * First officer: ** Commander (2380-2381, KIA) ** Commander Sam Bowers (2381) * Second officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Ezri Dax (2380-2381) ** Lieutenant Commander Gruhn Helkara (2381) * Chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Mikaela Leishman (2381) * Chief medical officer: ** Doctor Simon Tarses (2381) * Operations manager: ** Lieutenant Oliana Mirren (2381) * Chief science officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Gruhn Helkara (2381) * Chief of security/tactical officer: ** Lieutenant Lonnoc Kedair (2381) * Commanding officer ** Captain Nathan Jenkins (2409-2414) * First officer ** Commander Isha Keirianh (2409-2411, 2412) ** Commander Ilyria Dax (2411, 2413-2414) * Helmsman ** Ensign Franklyn Challice (2409-2414) * Operations manager ** Lieutenant Lena Ralor (2409-2414) * Chief medical officer ** Lieutenant Commander T'Lana (2409-2414) * Chief engineer ** Lieutenant Commander Samantha Watson (2409) ** Commander Joseph Dilan (2409-2414) * Security chief/Tactical officer ** Lieutenant Commander Ria Jenkins (2409-2414) * Science officer ** Lieutenant Lyla Devine (2409-2414) * Counselor ** Counselor Kestra Morganth (2409-2414) * Vice-Security chief ** Lieutenant KOENA (2409-2414) * Vice-Chief engineer ** Lieutenant Commander Samantha Watson (2409-2414) * Emergency hologram ** EMH VI "Kazue" (2409-2414) * Security officer ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Valkris Kylie Starad-Huston (2409-2414) * Non-Ranked officer ** Two of Five (2410-2414) * Civilian ** Ardana Idrall (2409-2411) ** Tanya Adams (2410-2414) ** Natasha Volkova (2410-2414) ** Yuriko Omega (2410-2414) Senior Staff Engineering Personnel Medical Personnel Security Personnel Auxiliary craft * Meuse (shuttlecraft) * ( runabout) Tech *8 Gryphon-Class Heavy Fighters *Type 9 Mk II Shuttlecraft *Deltaflyer Class Shuttlecraft External link *[http://stfutureperils.wikispaces.com/ Star Trek: Future Perils Wikispaces Website]